When love is all that matters
by MuchEdgyWolf
Summary: In a universe where Bella Swan and Alice Cullen is destined to be together, where love is proven to the strongest power you could ever have, but at the same time the greatest challenge you will ever face. I don't own twilight at all or any of it's characters, i only have the pleasure of writing this story.


**Chapter one**

\- - - - - - - Airport - - - - - - -

The plane rumbled as it landed at it's destination, the plane finally came to a halt, people started streaming out to presumably get their baggage at the Baggage carousel.  
Bella gave a deep sigh, she dreaded flights, not only is it absolutely boring to sit down for hours to no end but to be so high in the sky, it's a no no for her. she didn't waste any time getting out to get her own Baggage, being on a plane for hours wasn't really her preffered way to spend her time.  
With her baggage in hand, she tried to spot her dad in the crowd of people as he is the one to pick her up.  
A small smiles breaks free on her face as she sees him walking straight ahead towards her with a big smile and his arms stretched out like he is about to embrace her in a big hug.  
Which he did ofc.

Charlie holds Bella in a big warm hug for a few moment before taking a step back looking her over, a teasing grin crosses his expression.

,,Thought you would have gained some color living with your mother in phoenix, But you're still as white as a marshmallow, Kiddo.'' He ruffled her hair a bit before carrying her baggage towards the parking lot.

,,Hardy Har, very funny dad, i see your humor haven't changed one bit.'' She replied unamused but the corner of her mouth curved upwards a bit, she followed Charlie to the car and got in the passenger seat, fastened the seat belt and they stared driving towards Forks.

The drive was uneventful, talking about the on goings on both their parts, but mostly they just listened to the radio as it surrounded the car in modern music.

\- - - - - - - In Forks - - - - - - -

,,So how is your mother now of days?'' He asked out of nowhere, Bella looked Charlie hesitantly before answering

,,Oh, she, um, she's good, her and Phil seem happy together.'' She said akwardly as the sillence spread in the car, charlie looked very uncomfortable about the whole situation, he never seemed to get over Renee.

,,That's good, That's good, oh, we're here, welcome home bells.'' he said cheerily though it sounded a bit stained ,,You can just go right ahead inside, i will get your baggage.'' Charlie said and gave bella the house key.

,, Here's your own key to the house.''

,,Okay, thanks dad.'' Bella smiled as she grabbed the key and went towards the house, she unlocked the door and went inside.  
She took in a shakingly breath, it looks just like she remembers it, even smells the same, old memories flood through her mind of the good times spent with her dad, and a friend she knew long ago, his name was Jacob.  
Getting a hold of herself she explores more of the house, or more specifically her old room to see if that is too just as she remembers it.

Seeing her old room again almost makes her shred a little tear of happiness, seeing all her old stuff, papers with her silly doodles, her obsession with books, and posters all over her walls of her favorite artists.

She jumps a little as a knock comes behind her, she turns around to see Charlie standing there with a knowing smile on his face, her baggage standing at his feet, he looks around in the room.

,,I didn't have the heart to change anything in here, in, um, hopes of that you would come back to visit me someday.'' He chuckled a bit neverously as he scratched his neck.

Not knowing what to say about the whole situation, Bella did a little nod and fidled with the sleeve of her shirt akwardly.

,,I am about to make some food if you would like some, you must be hungry.'' He said as he started walking down towards the kitchen.

Bella's eye's widened comically, if there is something she knew when it comes to her dad then it was that Charlie wasn't the best of cooks.

Against her better judgment she went downstairs and sat down on a chair at the table, trying to convince herself she is not there to make sure nothing burns down, as she watched her dad cook surprisingly well.

\- - - - - - - Dinner - - - - - - -  
Bella sat staring at the food infront of her then at her dad very oddly, which Charlie noticed and questioned her about, Bella blushed getting catch red handed anwered.

,,Where did you learn to cook? i, mean, um, not to offend you but you did once almost burn down the whole kitchen when you tried to cook pasta, how you managed to do that, i have no idea.'' Bella frowned presumely thinking back on that moment.

Charlie stared at Bella for a moment, he suddenly started giggling before laughing out loud, trying to get a hold of himself.  
,,Yeah i was a mess back then wasn't i? but, um, i been visiting Harry Clearwater, and his wife Sue Clearwater overheard Harry and i joking about my skills in a kitchen and, oh man, she was horrified about what she heard and she made it her mission to teach me how to cook, so yeah, that's the whole story.'' Charlie explained happily, still trying to contain his amusement over the whole thing.

,,No way! how did Sue react when she finally saw you cook for the first time?'' Bella asked amused, opon seeing Charlies grimace at her question, her smile grew into a grin.  
,,Not good i would asume from your reaction to my quieston.'' Bella raised one eyebrow.

Charlie snorted  
,,That would be an understatement, she was even more horrified by seeing it then hearing about it! She couldn't believe her own two eyes, and Harry went to see what happened and when he saw it, he was rolling on the floor of laughter!'' He explained amused thinking back on his friends antics, seeing his daughter's look urging him to continure.  
,, After that she kept a 24 hour watch on whenever i was in their kitchen, and made sure i did everything correctly, slowly but surely i started learning to cook, well, atleast desently.'' He grimaced.

Bella had a laugh at that, both of them noticing the food growing colder, they began to eat in comfortable sillence, just enjoying.

\- - - - - - - A bit later - - - - - - -

After dinner was done, both of them went they own way, Bella went up to her room to unpack her stuff, while Charlie turned on the TV and watched sport, with a beer in hand.

At 9 PM she heard a knock at the door and tells him to come in, Charlie opens the door.  
,,Forgot to tell you that you'll start at school on monday, also Billy is coming over tomorrow with a present for you as a welcome home gift, his son is tagging along too, you might rememeber him, Jacob?'' He looks at Bella questionably.

,,Oh, yes i remember Jacob, i meant to ask about Jacob at dinner but i forgot, when do they come?'' Bella asked, Charlie didn't miss the way she dodged the subject of her gift, she never liked to get presents or have other spend money on her.

,,They should be here pretty early, bunch of early risers down there in la push.'' Charlie let her know, he gave Bella a warm hug before kissing her on her forhead, and telling her goodnight.

Bella practically vibrated with excitement from getting to see her old friend Jacob, she told her dad goodnight as he was about to close the door.  
He shakes his head amused by her behavior, and secretly happy to see her so excited, he tells her sleep well before he closed the door and goes to his own room to finally sleep.

Bella got ready for bed, put on her pajamas, she practially jumped into bed and got comfortable in her soft cozy bed, thinking about her day as sleep took over.


End file.
